FIx You
by Argallel
Summary: Claudia may seem to be a spotless human being, but underneath, Myka could sense her cracking. Oneshot!


Claudia shivered lightly under the blanket, it's normally fleecy cover rubbing up against the scratches on her face. There were dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept for weeks, but in reality, it was just months of bad sleep catching up with her.

"Claudia?"

Claudia's head snapped up, her eyes frantically searching for whoever had called her. Finally, her eyes landed on Myka, standing in the shadows, her own blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Claudia?" Myka softly called again, making her way over to the couch where Claudia sat. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Claudia responded, her voice sounding scratchy and tired, even to her. She snuggled deeper into the corner of the couch. "Just a little cold."

Myka sat down gently on the couch. "That's why I tend to sleep in my bed," she said in a light tone, but Claudia could hear the concern in her voice.

There was a moment of silence before Claudia responded. "I couldn't sleep," she admitted quietly. "So I came down here."

"Came down here to do what?" Myka asked gently. "It's not like you have the tv on, or have enough light to read a book." She paused. "I'm here, you know," she said finally, "if you ever want to talk or anything."

Claudia sighed. "Everyone's always there at first," she whispered, a dark undertone evident in her voice. "But it's when I need them the most that they disappear. I frighten them off. I always do."

Myka swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. "I _won't _leave you," she whispered fiercely. "You're like my sister, Claude. I would _never _leave you."

"That's what Joshua said, too." Claudia smiled sadly. "But he did leave, and I ended up in the crazy house." She pulled her blanket around her tighter. "He lied to me, Myka. And I know that as soon as the going gets tough, you'll leave me too. Probably drop me off at the crazy house yourself."

Myka winced, trying not to take the words to heart. She knew Claudia was upset about something. "Claudia," she said softly. "I won't leave you. Not now, not _ever_." She grabbed Claudia's hand and squeezed it gently. "And I would never just drop you off at a mental institution."

Claudia closed her eyes and ran her free hand through her hair, yanking it slightly. "Until you see it Myka, then you won't even hesitate."

"See what?" Myka asked slowly, her eyebrows rising slightly.

"Blind is he who can't already see it," Claudia said with a slight sigh. "Blind is anyone who can't already see me and me and me and me…." She trailed off as if she was counting, and lost how many "and me" she had said.

"Claudia?" Myka asked. "Claudia, look at me." Claudia turned her head to face Myka, her unfocused eyes looking straight into Myka's eyes. "Claudia, please, something is wrong."

Claudia shook her head slowly. "Why do you only see it now, Myka? It's been there forever, the broken-"

"Myka? Claudia?"

Light flooded the room and Claudia stiffened, her eyes snapping closed. Myka looked up to see Pete standing in the doorway, concerned.

"Pete, it's nothing, go back to bed," Myka said, her lips tight.

Pete stood there for a moment, him and Myka passing silent looks. "Alright," he said finally. "But don't hesitate if you need me."

Myka nodded, and sighed as Pete turned off the lights and Claudia relaxed slightly. "Claudia? It's going to be fine, okay?"

"Fine?" Claudia asked weakly. "You're the picture of fine, aren't you?" She opened her eyes and looked at Myka. "Picture of fine, picture of fine, you and you and fine and picture and-"

"Claudia!" Myka all but shrieked. "Stop it!" She grabbed Claudia's other hand. "I think I need to go get Artie, or Leena, or…I don't know! But you need help!"

There was a pause, then Claudia snorted slightly, as if she disagreed. "Myka, I'm fine," she protested, squirming out of her grasp. "Why are we holding hands?!"

Myka's mouth dropped open. What had just happened? Where did the broken Claudia just go? The one who spoke as if she could no longer form sentences? What did she miss?

"Mykes?" Claudia asked, poking Myka gently in the head. "I don't really know why you're down here, but if you're done with the whole hand holding thing, I do require some sleep." She grinned. "Haven't quite perfected the night owl potion yet."

Myka nodded slowly. "Okay," she said, equally as slow. "Right, bed." Her and Claudia stood up and walked up the stairs together. As they reached the y-shaped corridors, Myka gave Claudia's shoulder a squeeze.

"Seriously though, if you ever want to talk, just come and knock," Myka said with a sad smile. "My door's always open for you."

Panic momentarily crossed Claudia's face, but was quickly replaced with a small smile. "Night, Myka," she said as she disappeared into her room.

"Good night, Claudia," Myka whispered. Then she added on, "sleep well, dear Claudia."


End file.
